


ní bhíonn toit gan tine

by fallthroughtimelikeme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Ireland, M/M, Phobias, Sharing a Bed, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallthroughtimelikeme/pseuds/fallthroughtimelikeme
Summary: Dean is staying over in Séamus's house for part of the summer holidays. Stormy nights, cuddling in bed, awkwardness, and sex ensues.





	ní bhíonn toit gan tine

**Author's Note:**

> uploading old fics from circa. 2014 (!!!)
> 
> hope you enjoy (i cringe)
> 
> Note: 'Ní bhíonn toit gan tine' is an old Irish proverb meaning 'There's no smoke without fire'.

It was one eerie fucking night.

 

Dean lay in a heap of woolen blankets on the hard, wooden floor of Séamus's bedroom. Outside, the wind picked up in volume as well as strength. It whistled through every nook and cranny and corner of the house - the sound was similar to the whistling of the red kettle in the kitchen that they awoke to every morning but nowhere near as comforting. Dean shivered as an icy breeze circled the room and he curled up tighter in his blankets.

Then the rain started up, belting against the window panes like gunfire. Dean tried to steady his breathing as his heart rate increased. It seemed like a storm was brewing and Dean really didn't like storms.

Across the room, he heard Séamus sigh and shuffle around in his bed a bit.

 

Dean bit his lip and decided that he should try and get some sleep. Then if the storm did get worse at least he wouldn't hear it, he reasoned. Just as he started to drop off, the whole room lit up. Dean's eyes sprang open.

"Holy shit!" he yelped, pulling the blankets up over his eyes.

 

"Dean?" came Séamus's voice whispering through the room.

Dean barely heard him above the deafening crash that followed and his quickening breath as the panic set in. A swarm of wasps filled his stomach. The world became blurred at the edges. Dean clutched at his t-shirt, clawing it desperately away from his neck, searching for air as the world threatened to cave in on top of him.

 

"Dean? Dean?" Séamus called him urgently, worry in his voice.

"Yeah?" Dean replied eventually, his voice broken and high. He could hardly hear his own voice above the rush of swirling blood in his ears.

"Dean, come here," Séamus said calmly but firmly. There was a heartbeat of silence.

"Really?" asked Dean hesitant but hopeful.

"'Course, come on mate," Séamus replied, throwing away the covers of his bed on one side to make room. Dean scrambled up from his pile of blankets and dove into the cosy single bed buried deep under various blankets, magazines, and t-shirts. So messy. So Séamus.

 

Séamus laughed a little at him but not unkindly. He shook his head still smiling.

"You should have told me you were scared idiot, I wouldn't have left you on the ground by yourself if I'd known," he chided gently. Dean half sat, half lay on the bed and looked at him sheepishly - "I’m fine..." he protested.

 

Another flash of lightning filled the room followed closely by an even louder crash of thunder. Dean jumped. Séamus looked on with concern.

He lurched across the small gap that lay between them and pulled Dean down onto the bed properly.

 

There was another flash.

In the second of bright white light that pulsed through the room, Séamus saw Dean's wide eyes full of fear staring at him like a lifeline.

And then the light was gone and they were plunged back into darkness.

Séamus felt Dean shivering in his arms and he pulled him closer until Dean was half lying on Séamus's naked chest, his head tucked into the crook of Séamus's soft neck.

Séamus tightened his arms around Dean's waist and whispered ridiculously stereotypical words of comfort to him. Dean felt his stomach churn, with fear and with something else. Happiness maybe? Excitement? Relief? He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 

The rain continued bashing against the window so loudly the two boys feared it would crash in on top of them. The unrelenting wind howled and screamed and whistled like some demonic creature of the night. The house itself seemed to creak and groan under the assault.

 

Gradually, the storm moved on, passing the house and making its way over the gloomy hills behind. Sometime later, Séamus felt Dean's breathing slow.

Séamus smiled and he too fell asleep.

 

xx

 

The light streamed in through the window, searingly bright. It burned Dean's eyes even while they were closed. He scrunched up his eyes trying to escape the blinding sun.

As he became more alert, he also became aware of the pair of warm arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He felt the heat of a solid body behind him and the gentle breath on the back of his neck, brushing softly through his hair.

In his half-asleep state, Dean snuggled closer. He sighed with contentment and moved a little, trying to get a more comfortable position.

 

' _What's that?_ ' Dean thought to himself, as his lower back hit off of something hard, warm and pointed.

Hard, warm and pointed? Dean's eyes flew open comically. The sunlight stung his eyes but Dean didn't care.

 

' _Holy shit_ ', he thought, ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm wrapped up in my best friend's arms in his bed and he's got a fucking boner. Aaand, so have I._

_Okay, this is fine, we're two healthy teenage boys... But we're both straight. So, this is a bit awkward. I'll just… get out of the bed without waking him up and never speak of this again. Save us both the awkwardness. Yep. Easy._

_But this is actually kind of nice. It's warm and comfortable. And the thought of his dick poking me in other places doesn't sound so bad either… Oh bloody Hell, this is turning me on way more than it should_.'

 

Dean bit down on his lip trying to keep his breathing steady so that if Séamus did happen to wake up, he would think Dean was still asleep.

Dean felt himself getting harder. The need to touch himself was getting stronger.

' _I need to bloody calm down before I start moving my hips. That would surely wake him up_ ,' Dean thought hysterically. He swallowed hard.

' _McGonagall in a thong, McGonagall in a thong... Ew, ew. Ugh, yeah this is working_ '.

 

Eventually, he got himself to the state where he could safely get out of bed without embarrassing himself at least. Dean wriggled a little towards the edge of the bed. He moved forward slowly but surely. Séamus mumbled something. Dean froze. Then he shuffled in his sleep, letting his hand fall from Dean's slim waist. Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Ten minutes later, Dean slipped out of the bathroom washed and fully dressed to be met by a flustered looking Séamus rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," Séamus groaned tiredly.

Dean cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly.

"Morning," he replied quietly.

' _Couldn't he just fucking wear a shirt in bed? Jesus Christ. He has such a nice body. Pale but not too pale. That little sprinkling of freckles on his shoulders. Toned with a flat stomach but still soft enough to cuddle with… and to bite_ ,' Dean mused.

With a shock, Dean realised too late that he was staring at Séamus. He quickly averted his eyes (' _when did I look back at him again?_ ') and slipped out of the room. "See you in the kitchen," he called.

 

xx

 

Breakfast was an uncomfortable meal.

Dean, of course, was fully aware of the events of the morning. Séamus was vaguely aware of the fact that Dean may have realised he had a hard on when he woke up but he couldn't be sure. He didn't know whether he was imagining Dean's unease around him or not.

The day passed normally enough. They did what they usually did, it was a typical day. Bit of Quidditch, Dean trying to convince Séamus that soccer was just as good, wondering how everyone from Hogwarts was getting on, eating, flying, eating… The usual stuff. The only difference was the slight, but noticeable, tension in the air between them, colouring the edges of their laughter.

 

Séamus frowned every time he felt it. He noticed how Dean avoided tackling him or pushing him like he usually did and uncomfortably flicked his eyes all around the room instead of making eye contact when they spoke.

Eventually, Séamus came to the conclusion that something was wrong. He began to worry.

' _What if Dean hadn't wanted me to hold him last night? What if he thought I was a complete freak? Maybe he had noticed this morning and now he thinks I'm gay for him and doesn’t know how to turn me down gently. Fucking hell_.’.

It's not that Séamus wasn't attracted to Dean. He was. Hell, Dean was a pretty attractive guy and Séamus was comfortable with his sexuality. He liked who he liked, regardless of gender … or age come to think of it. He had no complaints about one particularly sexy thirty-something year old woman who served beer in a tight black dress. But that’s another story...

 

When at last they were back in Séamus's room, about to play a game of wizard's chess, Séamus decided to confront him.

"Mate?" he started, hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Eh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, really. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"But you've been acting weird around me all day…"

"No.. no.. I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"I'm just tired, I guess. You know, that storm and everything... I think I'm going to go to bed actually. I'll pass on the chess for tonight."

 

Dean stood up, brushing off his knees. He turned his face away trying to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. ' _Shit, Séamus was after noticing something_.'.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly he was whipped around.

"What?" Dean snapped, more aggressively than he intended it.

Dean's reaction shocked Séamus and he instantly felt his blood surge with fire.

 

"What the fuck is your problem, mate? I was only trying to help!" he shouted back at him, pushing Dean's shoulders. Dean stumbled against the wall.

"Oi, watch what you're doing!" Dean shot back angrily.

Séamus stepped forward. One stride and he was standing right in front of Dean at the wall. He shoved him again roughly and held his wrists in place, effectively pinning Dean up against the wall. Dean struggled. "Get the fuck off me!" he retorted hotly. Séamus only forced him harder into the wall.

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like this," he stated in a quiet voice. The hard glint in his eyes told Dean he wasn't getting away too easily. Dean stared.

 

' _Ah here, he has pretty eyes too. That's not fair_.'

Without stopping to think any further, Dean lunged forward, pressing his lips up against Séamus's.

 

Séamus gasped and pulled away. He looked into Dean's eyes for a second before making up his mind. He crashed his lips back against Dean's, moving one hand up to grip Dean's hair and the other down to rest on his chest.

Dean kissed him back forcefully, placing both hands on Séamus's waist. Their kiss got more passionate until they were moving their lips hungrily, detaching and reattaching. Séamus got braver and flicked his tongue out to taste Dean's lips.

Dean breathed in sharply and parted his lips for Séamus. Taking his chance, Séamus stroked his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned a little and moved his hands down to grope Séamus's bum. ' _Fuck he is hot_ ,' Dean thought.

Séamus flinched and bucked his hips into Dean's. He groaned satisfactorily as their hips crashed together and he could feel the outline of Dean's hard cock. The knowledge that Dean was enjoying this just as much as he was succeeded in making him feel even more confident. He ground into Dean again and tangled both hands in his soft curly hair. Dean panted into Séamus's mouth when he felt Séamus's bulge press into him. He squeezed Séamus's bum again, pulling him closer as he did so.

' _Man, that boy has a nice arse_.' Dean wondered how he had never noticed it before.

 

Their kisses got increasingly more frantic and their hips ground against each other's almost automatically. Dean's mind was going crazy. It was like the inside of his brain had turned to static, buzzing with pleasure, flashes of colour and images flying through.

' _Séamus is actually kissing me back. Oh, holy fuck_.'

He was incredibly turned on right now. His heart was pounding away like it thought Dean needed reminding he was still alive and his breath was coming in short pants and every nerve ending burned white hot with desire.

Dean dragged one hand up Séamus's back, feeling him quiver under his touch.

Séamus shivered at the feeling of Dean's nails scratching gently at his spine.

He pulled his mouth away from Dean's and smirked at him before trailing soft kisses across his jawline to his neck. Dean whimpered when he sensed where Séamus's lips were going. Séamus's soft swollen lips glided down his neck, pressing kisses into the skin there every so often. When he reached Dean's collar bone, he licked across it and nibbled, causing Dean to squeak with surprise.

Séamus smiled into Dean's neck before licking back up again, swirling his tongue into a particularly sensitive area of Dean's neck. Dean whimpered and moaned and clutched onto Séamus's hips tightly.

Séamus sucked the stretchy skin between his lips and nibbled on it slightly; sucking it until the skin tingled with sensitivity. Then he rubbed his tongue gently against the area, soothing the skin. As soon as Séamus let go of his neck, Dean pulled him up by the hair to crash their lips together again, resuming his hold on Séamus and groping him roughly.

 

Their hips continued to grind into each other making their bodies flush with heat and their cocks get harder. Séamus let out a moan at the feel of Dean's hands on him.

"DeanDeanDean…" he mumbled into the boy's mouth. His hands came down to the edge of Dean's jersey. He slipped his fingers under the material and stroked them along Dean's stomach around to his back. Dean shivered. Séamus dragged his nails up Dean's back as he kissed him harder and faster.

Dean groaned and squirmed. He liked it a lot.

 

Dean's moan set something off in Séamus and he grabbed at Dean's jersey pulling it up under his arms trying to get it off. Dean pulled away from Séamus panting and pulled his t-shirt over his head before grabbing at Séamus's shirt and ripping it open. Dean pushed it off his shoulders and smoothed his hands over Séamus's body, eyes wandering everywhere and fingers tracing that enthralling winding pathway of freckles. Séamus stood there, his chest heaving, watching Dean and raking his eyes hungrily over Dean's beautiful body. Dean lifted his eyes to Séamus's and let out another gasp of surprise. Séamus's eyes were filled with lust. His pupils were dilated, covering the green-blue irises so like the earth, and his eyes were wide open, staring at Dean.

Séamus's gaze sent shivers down Dean's spine. He licked his lips before leaning in again to kiss Seamus roughly.

The two boys pressed up against one another's bodies as tight as they could. Hands roamed; clutching at sharp hip bones, skimming over strong backs and pulling at soft hair. Seamus nudged a leg in between Dean's and resumed his grinding.

 

Heaving pants filled the air.

 

Dean mumbled something against Séamus's lips about Séamus being so hot. Séamus mumbled something back about wanting him to shut up so he could kiss him some more.

 

Dean lifted his hands to Séamus's chest and pressed him back gently.

"Shay, Shay…" he whispered in between kisses.

Dean let his hands roam down from Séamus's chest to his waist. All the way down to his belt, to be exact. Séamus, of course, got the message pretty quickly and reached for Dean's belt too.

The sounds of sliding leather and metal buckles clanking together mixed with the heavy pants in the room. Ungracefully, the boys shoved each other's boxers down, eager to get rid of any pieces of clothing.

"Stupid fucking clothes, keeping you away from me," Séamus muttered, as he struggled to get his ankles free from his jeans and underwear wrapped around him.

Dean laughed breathily, grabbing for Séamus again.

 

This time when their bodies came together, it was so much better. Their naked chests stuck together blessedly with the slight sheen of sweat they had worked up. Their lips were almost constantly glued together. And the heat … well, that was indescribable. Need clawed from their stomachs, coursed through their blood until nothing else mattered.

Dean whimpered repetitively as his fingers clambered at Séamus's back and his hips jerked, bringing their erections together again and again and again and again. Seamus's legs wobbled with the effort of holding himself up and effectively Dean too as he was pinning him against the wall.

Dean snaked his hand down to Séamus's cock, wrapping his fingers around it. Séamus was hard and hot. He wasn't especially long but he was pretty thick. The head was pink and shiny with precum and the skin was silky smooth. Dean whined at the mere thought of it. Séamus gasped when he felt Dean stroking him. Dean started off firmly. Now was no time for slow build ups. Dean wanted Séamus and he wanted him now.

Séamus reached out for Dean's cock, matching Dean's rhythm. Séamus felt the wetness of Dean's precum on his fingers and used it to move quicker up and down Dean's length. Dean's heart fluttered and he moaned filthily into Séamus's mouth.

"Fuck," whispered Séamus, "So hot…"

 

Soon enough the two boys were squirming and writhing into each other, bodies clashing and hips brushing.

Séamus was the first one to let go, biting down on Dean's lip as he released. His whole body shook erratically as he came in hot white spurts into Dean's closed fist.

Dean moaned at the sight and reached his orgasm seconds later, pouring cum through Séamus's loose fingers and spattering over his chest and stomach.

Séamus dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder, letting his lips rest against the throbbing pulse point in Dean's neck. The extra weight on his body pushed Dean over and he slid to the ground in a heap with Séamus piled on his lap.

 

After a few moments, Séamus looked up at Dean with a blissful smile lighting up his face. Dean grinned happily back at him before winking cheekily. It was so out of character for Dean it made Séamus fill up with a fluttery feeling.

Séamus shook his head fondly. "Fucker," he laughed.

"Shove off," replied Dean playfully whilst pulling Séamus towards him for another kiss.

 

 

xx

 


End file.
